


10 вещей, которые я ненавижу в «хмуром волке»

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 вещей, которые Стайлз Стилински ненавидит в Дереке, и в то же время любит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 вещей, которые я ненавижу в «хмуром волке»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 Things I Hate About 'Sourwolf'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864860) by [Stilesaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesaur/pseuds/Stilesaur). 



_Я ненавижу то, как ты со мной разговариваешь._

 

– Заткнись, – рявкает Дерек на Стайлза, который опять пытался пошутить что-то про собак. Конечно, Дерек всегда так делал, и это не должно было быть неожиданностью для него, но, тем не менее, он всё ещё чувствует себя из-за этого рассерженным. 

 

_И то, как ты подстригаешь свои волосы._

 

Это мило. Новая прическа. По сравнению с его длинными и лохматыми волосами это смотрится довольно-таки славно. Куда он ходил? В салон в городе? Заставляли ли они надевать на себя полиэтиленовую плёнку? Или ему пришлось сходить к ведьме, живущей по соседству, потому что его волосы магически сверкают при стрижке?  
– Нет, Стайлз. Я же не Рапунцель, бога ради!  
Стайлз нахмурился. Пофигу, как будто бы ему было до этого дело.

 

_Я ненавижу то, как ты водишь мою машину._

 

Стайлз не мог не стонать и не хныкать каждый раз, когда Дерек сворачивал за угол и неожиданно наталкивался на машины впереди и позади них. Можно подумать, у него должны быть превосходные навыки вождения, судя по тому, как он ездит на своем Камаро. Но нет, это абсолютное заблуждение.  
– Да ты в своем уме? Это мой единственный транспорт, ты задница! – вопил Стайлз, изо всех сил цепляясь в свое сиденье, каждый раз, когда его джип стремительно подпрыгивал.  
– Не моя проблема, – произнёс Дерек с невозмутимым выражением, его брови не собирались расслабляться в ближайшее время. Этого взгляда на его лице было достаточно, чтобы вызвать у Стайлза поток отборных ругательств бывалого моряка.  
– Послушай, Дерек. Мне всё равно, насколько быстро тебе надо попасть к Дитону. Но давай-ка, притормози.  
Дерек резко надавил на тормоз, отчего голова Стайлза неизбежно столкнулась с приборной панелью:  
– Так лучше?  
– Я тебя ненавижу.

 

_Я ненавижу, когда ты пристально смотришь._

 

Он старался не обращать внимания на взгляд Дерека, отворачиваясь в другую сторону и пытаясь влиться в разговор с Дитоном и Скоттом о так называемой «омеле», но чувствовал прожигающий взгляд, словно зуд который не хотел исчезать.  
Не выдержав, Стайлз повернулся и дал волю беспокойству. Сделав это, он поймал секундное удивление во взгляде Дерека, которое так же быстро исчезло вместе с его уязвимостью в этой ситуации. Стайлз вдруг потерял всякую уверенность в себе, подозревая, что красную отметину на его лбу до сих пор видно. Без эмоций Дерек продолжал смотреть на него, его зеленые глаза прожигали янтарные глаза Стайлза. У него только приподнялся уголок рта, видя, как Стайлз поднимал руки вверх, потому что уже не мог выдержать:  
– Чего ты уставился на меня!? Прекрати это! Отметина ещё там? Ты счастлив и горд тем, что доставляешь мне боль? 

 

_Я ненавижу твои огромные тупые армейские ботинки._

 

– Что, нельзя потише-то?! – Стайлз наполовину прошептал и наполовину взвизгнул на Дерека, который только что перелез через окно, а его ботинки издавали скрипящие звуки, соприкасаясь с паркетным полом. – Мой отец в соседней комнате!  
В конце концов, Дерек давно должен был это запомнить, раз уж он повадился каждый раз обращаться к Стайлзу за помощью с их волчьими проблемами.  
Дерек пожал плечами в своей кожаной куртке с таким видом, словно его это мало волновало. Стайлз надулся как иглобрюх и тяжело выдохнул. Если Дерек вдруг решит снять с себя эти ботинки, Стайлз тут же поторопится избавиться от них в ближайшем вулкане. Серьёзно. 

 

_И то, как ты читаешь мои мысли._

 

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, – заявил Дерек своим обычным монотонным голосом, не отрывая глаз от ракетки для лакросса, которую он сломал и теперь пытался направить.  
Стайлз дернулся от внезапного осознания того, что Дерек, возможно, умеет читать мысли. Или, скорее всего, хорошо читает выражения лица. Как бы то ни было, Стайлз хотел бы, чтобы тот перестал. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда люди знали то, о чём он думает. Конечно, он бы и сам все выложил через какое-то время, но позже, когда это бы не имело значения, но прямо сейчас он не хотел выглядеть парнем, которого всем нужно было успокоить. Особенно, когда это Дерек Хейл, худший из всех собеседников, который делает это.  
Но Стайлз не зря был Стайлзом, так что он только покачал головой, нервно обгрызая кожу вокруг своего пальца. Вместо возмущения, он выбрал иную тактику, пытаясь зацепиться за другую тему с сарказмом, словно он и, правда, был огорчен.  
– Нет. Я просто в восторге от того факта, что тебе вдруг стало смертельно необходимо сломать надвое мою стодолларовую ракетку для лакросса.  
Он улыбался, потому что знал, что Стайлз лжет, точно зная о том, что Дерек купит ему новую ракетку, стоит ему только попросить об этом. И улыбки было достаточно для того, чтобы Стайлз раздраженно охнул и пнул кофейный столик, на котором до этого покоились его ноги.  
– Прекрати читать мои мысли. Это жутко.  
– Но ты на самом деле так не думаешь, да?  
– Ты прав. Когда ты читаешь мысли – это не просто жутко, я это ненавижу.

 

_Я ненавижу тебя так, что я болею._

 

Стайлз сморщился, как только увидел самого несчастного Альфу, появившегося в дверях его спальни. У него не было никакого желания сейчас с этим разбираться. Особенно учитывая то, что присутствие оборотня нисколько не способствовало процессу выздоровления и то, что тот упрямо пялился на него, лежащего в кровати в старой футболке и боксерах, обложенный кучей носовых платочков.  
– Извини, но не рассчитывай на мою помощь сегодня или завтра. Или, возможно, даже пару следующих недель.  
Дерек продолжает пялиться на беспомощного человека, с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он не злится, не радуется, даже не сочувствует. Ему просто все равно, так Стайлзу, по крайней мере, кажется.  
В какой-то момент он понимает, что Дерек не собирается ничего говорить, делает глубокий вдох и произносит на выдохе.  
– И если ты не заметил, меня уже тошнит видеть повсюду ваши волчьи задницы. Так что, я был бы счастлив, если бы вы все оставили меня в покое, прежде чем ты начнешь угрожать мне расправой в тысячный раз.  
К его так называемой "удаче", он не собирался. Вместо этого Дерек взял его ноутбук со стола и начал искать всё сам, потихоньку изучая личные учебные папки которые были не для посторонних глаз. Здравствуй, мигрень.

 

_Я ненавижу, когда ты заставляешь меня смеяться._

 

Это было неудачное время для смеха. Это могло быть даже ужасающе неподходящим временем для смеха (не считая похороны, с чем мог согласиться Стайлз). Но Стайлз ничего не мог поделать с чувством юмора и тем, что он находит веселым, потому что он мог бы поклясться, когда он слышит, как Дерек орет на Скотта не покупать снова сухой завтрак, он больше не может сдерживаться. Особенно когда Дерек спрашивает, что Скотт имеет против «хлопьев Спешал Кей» и почему он решил остановиться на «гребанных фрутлупс», Скотт добил тем, когда ответил ему:  
– Прости, Дерек. Но обычно покупками занимается моя мама.  
Стайлз вот уже несколько дней вел с ними немую войну, не заговаривал ни с кем лишний раз, а все из-за глупой ссоры по поводу того «кто спит, а кто сторожит». Он сказал им, что больше никогда с ними не заговорит и устроил грандиозную сцену, жалуясь на то, что о нем всегда вспоминают в последний момент. Он продержался несколько часов без всяких улыбок на чью-нибудь шутку или критику его теорий. Но теперь он точно знает, что все слышат его смех, потому что перебранка заканчивается, и Дерек со Скоттом выглядывают из кухни.  
Боже, как же он ненавидел то, как Дерек из всех людей мог заставить его смеяться в самые неподходящие моменты. 

 

_Хуже всего, когда ты доводишь меня до слёз._

 

Он пытался вытереть слёзы, катившиеся по щекам, и скрыть свои эмоции от избитого человека перед ним. Но он не мог их остановить. Не важно, как бы он не силился поднять голову повыше, чтобы прекратить поток слёз, это ничего не меняло. Дерек всё ещё стоял перед ним, кровоподтеки по всему его телу от недавней борьбы, и царапины были очень глубокими. Без сомнения, он излечится. Дело было в ожидании, которое разрывало Стайлза на части. Постоянный страх не увидеть Дерека вновь. Всё это было страшно и, черт побери, он имел на это право, но Хейл не стоил того, чтобы видеть его слёзы.  
– Я не могу тебе доверять, – дрожащий голос Стайлза нарушил тишину, его глаза блуждали по вновь приобретенному другу и в то же время самому близкому человеку. Его лицо передавало такую печаль, почти вину. Даже в полутьме его комнаты, при раскатах грома над их головами, он мог видеть ослабшего Дерека в центре комнаты, словно ему было приказано находиться здесь и ждать своего наказания. И Стайлз ненавидел его за это. За извинения, что Стайлз опять не спит до утра. За то, что не предупредил о том, что будет сражаться с альфой, и что, возможно, не выживет этой ночью.

 

_Я ненавижу, когда тебя нет рядом._

 

Стайлз пытался развлечь себя компьютерными играми и запоздалыми домашними заданиями, но приходил в себя, понимая, что уставился в окно, ожидая, что появится Дерек и пошаркает своими ботинками по подоконнику и он сможет накричать на него за это. В ожидании, что Дерек придет и попросит Стайлза снова нарыть какой-нибудь очень важной информации, а он в свою очередь потребует его «попросить хорошенько». Но на часах было уже двенадцать ночи, а Стайлзу нужно рано вставать в школу.  
Он ненавидел тот факт, что у Дерека хватало наглости не появляться целую неделю, хоть ему никто и не запрещал.

 

_И тот факт, что не позвал меня._

 

– Почему ты меня не позвал? – внезапно спросил Стайлз, заставив Дерека остановиться на мгновение, когда он входил в его комнату. За эту неделю он видел Хейла в своей комнате в первый раз, но Дерек знал, о чем идет речь. И он интуитивно понимал, что за этими словами Стайлз подразумевал «Ты не считаешь меня частью стаи». Но он был, и именно поэтому он не позвал его. Он не хотел ввязывать Стайлза в очередную стычку, где ему, скорее всего, могли причинить вред, потому что он был человеком, и потом Дереку некого было бы винить кроме себя. Допустить, чтобы один из близких ему людей пострадал, было тем, чего он не собирался больше допускать.  
Стайлз нетерпеливо постучал ногой по ковру, его руки были скрещены на столе, а сам он находился в ожидании ответа Дерека. Стайлз и без того знал, почему он не звал его, просто он хотел услышать это от Дерека. Это помогло бы им начать доверять друг другу и говорить правду. Но это было бесполезно, потому что Дерек ничего не сказал. И именно поэтому Стайлз продолжает ненавидеть его за то, что он его не позвал.

 

_Но больше всего я ненавижу то, что я тебя не ненавижу._

 

_Ну, совсем никак._

_Ни капельки._

 

– Ты, правда, меня ненавидишь? – спросил Дерек, низким голосом, от которого в его животе словно прокатился тайфун. Его голова болталась рядом с руками, а тело аккуратно устроилось на лестнице старого поместья Хейлов, когда Стайлз слабо пнул гальку рядом с ним, его руки были словно примагничены к карманам, будто те были из металла.  
– Нет, – выдохнул Стайлз, ловя взгляд Дерека, который потом снова вернулся к разглядыванию пола. – Я тебя не ненавижу. Думаю ли я, что ты идиот? Да. Считаю ли я, что твой характер нуждается в перемене? Да. Ненавижу ли я то, как ты действуешь, словно тебе наплевать? Да. Ненавижу ли я тебя? Нет. Отнюдь нет.  
Прежде чем он понял это сам, он закинул руку на плечо Дерека, а колено нечаянно коснулось его. Он улыбнулся Дереку, видя, как тот смягчается.  
– Нравится тебе это или нет, но ты от меня не отвяжешься.

_И Стайлз не ненавидел его._

_Ну, совсем никак._


End file.
